callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:79.81.18.114
__TOC__ Re:Kino Der Toten Having a quick read of the talk page doesn't even prove that. Only a small speculative talk if it is. So please, Add that to the talk page and have it discussed there. 09:27, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :"According to the current article, KDT takes place in 1962. However, the Fernsehturm Berlin is visible from the alleyway and appears to still be under construction. Since the tower was built between 1965 and 1969, 1962 cannot be the real date. After a quick look at the in-game tower and some photos of the tower under construction1, I'd say 1968 would be a good date (which also matches the latter half of the Black Ops story)." 09:54, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::That's real life info. Events and things and that happened in real life that appear in the game can happen at different times. Not to mention that the characters are only shown to travel forwards in time on the maps, not backwards. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 13:25, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::In addition, "matching the latter half of the Black Ops story" is irrelevant considering that the main story and the Zombies story take place in completely different universes and do not need to intersect. 14:58, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :::So you can not mention the location of the maps such as West Berlin from the wall and the Fernsehturm, nor the birth of real people like Call Of The Dead if it's different from real life. The loading screen of Nacht Der Untoten, the easter egg of Shangri-La and the Time Bomb of Buried proves that they can go into the past such as the Verrückt room and the 2 versions of Samantha room by teleporting in Kino der Toten. 07:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes. When real people play themselves, it stands to reason that their birthday remains the same. Also, when iconic and easily recognizable buildings appear, it stands to reason that the building is in the same place that it's in in real life. Also, the loading screen of Nacht, and the rooms you teleport to in Kino are not proof of traveling backwards in time. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 16:08, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::But the buildings can not have its dates of construction, it makes no sense. There is also this radio that is returned in the past : https://youtu.be/s8kshjUzPQk?t=1m15s 06:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I don't see what a person playing themselves or the location of iconic buildings have to do with the date of construction of a building, especially in a game where weapons designed in the 70s are easily acquired and used in the 60s. Also, the video offers no proof that the characters went into the past, it actually states in video that they travelled into the future. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 07:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Sarah Michelle Gellar was born in 1977, the Fernsehturm is built in 1969. If one can be cited, the other also. The Zombies mode has nothing to do with the rest of the game. Audio recording from Kino Der Toten(1969), but radio is in Shi No Numa(1945) like teleportation's rooms that are obviously at different times. 10:29, May 3, 2015 (UTC)